Project Summary -Administrative Core The Administrative Core will provide the oversight necessary to first establish the Center in Transformative Research in Metabolism at the University of Alaska during COBRE Phase I and then will ensure the long-term sustainability of the center through all three COBRE Phases and beyond. Leadership of the Administrative Core takes two forms: administrative and scientific. The Center Director, Dr. Kelly Drew, will lead administrative components. Scientific leadership and professional advising is shared by the External Advisory Committee members, the Translational Advisory Committee members, President's Professors and NIH-funded advisors/collaborators. Dr. Drew is a nationally recognized leader in the study of hibernation and metabolism, the scientific focus of the C-TRiM and has extensive administrative and mentoring experience. The External Advisory Committee will assist Dr. Drew in C-TRiM-related oversight decisions and guide the Faculty Development Plans that will enhance the ability of investigators to compete for complementary NIH individual research grants or other equivalent extramural support, and ensure the longevity of the C-TRiM as a thematic, multi-disciplinary, state-of-the-art research center in metabolism. The short- term goal for the Phase I COBRE is to lay the foundation for achieving the long-term goal by implementing administrative oversight of the center, executing the Faculty Development Plans for the C-TRiM Project Leaders, establishing productive and efficient Core Facilities, overseeing a Pilot Project Program to seed the growth of junior faculty in the center and providing critical evaluation of progress. To achieve the long-term and short-term goals of the C-TRiM, the center leadership will pursue the following Specific Aims in the Administrative Core: SA1. Create a supportive environment for the training and advising of basic and translational scientists. SA2. Establish two new technical cores to support scientific goals of the Center. SA3. Define translational paths for basic science research in mammalian hibernation SA4. Manage and administer the Pilot Project program. When complete the C-TRiM will be the first biomedical research center in the US to adopt hibernation as a model of natural adaptations in metabolism as an approach to solve complex clinical problems in the treatment of metabolic disease.